User talk:Random-storykeeper
type=commenttitle page=User talk:Random-storykeeper default=New section Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Random-storykeeper Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Sannse Oh, really?! THANKS! I'll try testing something, then. =) — The Nitrome Yeti (talk) 12:40, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Whoops. I forgot I haven't made a sig. template here yet. I will soon, though. Spoiler alert Hey, the code looks great, just to let you know. User:Not the person you're thinking of16:31, August 3, 2012 (UTC) "Destroy the Planet?" In an effort to learn what coding really is, I'm asking for your permission to know the code for the Spoiler thingy, to make a Dooms-day Button. --— CandD (talk) 19:30, August 4, 2012 (UTC) AKA the guy without a sig :( Hiya, RSK How's it going? - Random-storykeeper (YELL AT IT) 16:18, April 20, 2013 (UTC) : LOLL, why would you send a message to yourself? Oh the How thing though. You need to tap and tap real fast to make it through that gap, I couldn't believe my eyes when the character (won't spoil the name) did make it to the other side! All I can say is... it's got an interactive ending and do not ask why. — The Nitrome Yeti (talk) 18:22, February 2, 2014 (UTC) How? I doubt you will believe this but... Now if you thought I would tell you the name, then you probably should just begin browsing youtube videos. Don't misunderstand me, but I just can't tell you! XD — The Nitrome Yeti (talk) 22:40, February 1, 2014 (UTC) Mewsick Hey RSK! By the time you're reading this you're probably wondering why I'm leaving a message here and not on Nitrome Wiki or Blueflake... maybe I just felt like dropping by. First off, I hope you've had a merry Christmas and received loads of gifts! Hope you've received something meaningful to you or whatever material posession you've been yearning for. :D Now let me get to the point. Since you've proven yourself a better musician than I have, I believe I could really use your help with your composing skills for a track I've started, even as unusual as it may sound. That is, of course, if you have time to do it and you want to. I know it may be somewhat difficult to relate to someone else's piece and apply your own music style to continue it but I really don't know what to do with those loose music components anymore. Basically what I've got needs to be finished or changed completely and thrown in some percussion. I'm not sure though how we're going to do this since you're currently using PxTone and I'm using Logic Pro, but transcribing might work. It's all a matter of trying. Any ideas you could give are also welcome! What's so important about this composition anyways, you may be asking. And I really don't know. xD I just thought it could possibly make a nice track once finished. Again, you don't really have to do this at all, so don't feel obligated to. But I'll be glad in the case you can help! — TNY (talk) 15:24, December 26, 2015 (UTC)